


youth

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Do not read unless youve read the manga!!!, Forgiveness, Realization, Spoilers, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: "I heard him again," Ukyo announced as he took a seat with Ryusui, Gen, and Kaseki. "He's been crying again in the cave where Tsukasa is."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	youth

Gen gently laid the wild roses he picked onto the freezer.

"Hey, Tsukasa," He greeted. "How are you holding up?"

Silence. Of course, what else did he expect.

"Senku's been eally-ray sad nowadays. I've been reflecting a lot too now that things have calmed down and I owe you a talk when you wake up." Gen sat beside the device and leaned against it. He thought back to the past few days and all the conversations he had with different people.

"I heard him again," Ukyo announced as he took a seat with Ryusui, Gen, and Kaseki. "He's been crying again in the cave where Tsukasa is."

"Did you hear what he was saying?" Ryusui asked.

"He was apologizing again but I didn't listen. Senku needs the privacy, it wouldn't be right to eavesdrop."

"Oh-ho, maybe it's about time someone actually tried to talk to him." Kaseki chimed in. "What about you, Gen?"

"I agree, you know him best and he trusts you." Ryusui nodded. "Your mental skills will also be a great addition to getting Senku to talk."

Moments later, Gen was approaching the boy who tried his best to look like he just didn't finish crying his eyes out.

"I'll be straightforward with you. What's wrong?" Senku didn't know why. Maybe it was the relief that somebody actually asked directly and wanted to listen to what was haunting him but he broke down again in front of the elder.

"I tried to kill him too." He sobbed. "Everything felt so unreal and everything just seemed like a game. I didn't realize how everything was reality until I realized my dad was dead and he has been for the past thousand of years. I tried to take his life, Gen. I tried to kill him too." Gen was shocked by the revelation but he quickly went to work.

"What you did wasn't good, I'll admit. But nobody blames you, Senku," He assured. "You have to realize that you're still young and you make mistakes. Both you and Tsukasa did things you regret and we can't change it. It's in the past. It's okay to feel bad about it and it's okay to acknowledge that what you did is wrong but don't lose sight of who you are. Yesterday's you is still the you of today and tomorrow. You'll bring those actions day after day but don't let it define who you are. You're a good person, Senku. You're human."

That was when Gen realized the reality of their situations. Both Senku and Tsukasa were still children, he himself was not that much older than them but he already had a bit more experience with the adult world and how cruel it could be. He calmed Senku down the best he could and he hurried back to the trio after making sure the younger was feeling better. He told them everything he could without revealing what Senku told him because it wasn't his place to share it and it was Ukyo and Kaseki who seemed to have understood the situation well.

"I also had the thought that Tsukasa didn't quite realize what was happening until the day he tried to kill Senku." He shared. "The fact that he spoke of building a perfect world filled only with the pure hearted youth but he chose to revive people like me and Yo always struck me as odd. I worked for the military and Yo worked in the police force and I was always unsure of whether we truly fit in with his vision. I think that Tsukasa is the same as Senku. They both didn't realize how serious everything was until reality slapped them in the face. I believe Tsukasa truly hoped that Senku was still alive and he wanted to help him rebuild civilization. He just needed somebody to reach out to him."

"They're young and they're bound to make mistakes." Kaseki added. "They're still children and to have been thrust into an unfamiliar world with a difficult situation must've been very frightening for them. I've heard stories of young Tsukasa from his sister and those who knew of him before the petrification and I can see how he felt like he had to do something to make the world a better place. Poor young man."

Gen turned his head to where he envisioned Tsukasa's face to be. "You're a nice kid, I know that. You just needed somebody to listen and talk to and since I'm the only person with such knowledge to help at the moment, I promise to give you that when you get back. I'll listen to every thought and memory that bothers you and we'll work through them. It will be a long process but I'll be here for you. We will all be here for you."


End file.
